Steak for Dinner
by TheClausYoucan'tsee
Summary: Yoyo gets hit by a buss, and that can't end well.. Or can it?


/ Yo! I'm back, babies!

Sadly, due to school and writers block I will not be updating Morbid Lullabies for a long time, so have this Jet Set Radio/Jet Grind Radio Future One-Shot.

If people like it, it may become a story! Alright, see you at the finish line.

Also, unusual guest, please don't leave me because I haven't updated ;-; I'm sowwy/

"SUP, SUP, SUP, SUP~! IT'S YOUR CAPTAIN AND HOST DJ PROFESSOR K BABY! AND YOU'RE TUNED INTO JET SET RA DIO!"

The radio blurted throughout the GGs' garage, but it's effort to make sound that would entertain the gang was all for nought, as for once, they weren't concerned for what everyone's favourite radio DJ had to say about the happenings in the streets of Tokyo-To, but about their friend Yoyo.

It seemed that being run over by cars and busses on a daily basis had finally taken its toll on the boy...

It had started when he never came back to the garage.

At first they thought of it as a joke, or maybe he had things to do.. Then they began thinking he'd been kidnapped, I mean, it had happened before, y'know? So it made sense why the GGs would consider a possibility like that.

Beat had dragged the poor Rudie back to the garage after finding him half dead in the middle of the road, and he's been here ever since.

Of course, that was what?

A day ago?

All Yoyo had been doing since then was sleeping.

And now it seems everyone had left his side for the radio, except one.

Except Gum.

She remained there, making sure he was alright.

And she stayed for a long freakin' time, that's for sure.

By the time Yoyo had woken up, Beat had already been making preparations for the little sod's funeral!

No one was there, though, it was around four AM, so the GGs were all asleep, except Gum and Yoyo, who had entered an engaging conversation about Potatoes.

Which somehow lead to a conversation about Yoyo's childhood.

Not much was known about Yoyo, so Gum figured she could get info out of him now, while he was still.. How would you say it.. Mentally dulled.

"So, you wanna know 'bout my past, eh, yo?"

"I just said it, Yoyo, so tell me."

"Why d'you wanna know so badly anyways, yo?"

"I don't know, just always wondered why you joined GG... That's all."

"Well... It's a long story, yo... 'Cause I'll haveta start from the start for it to make sense... Y'know what I'm sayin', yo?"

"I understand and I want to hear..."

"M'kay den, Yo.

Where to begin, yo..."

STEAK FOR DINNER

A JET SET RADIO FUTURE FANFIC

In a poor excuse for a house, sat a poor excuse for a child, on a poor excuse for a chair, clutching a not so poor excuse of a plush Meowth.

He had messed up orange hair with green tints in random places that just made him look been shittier then he did in the first place.

He had dark bags under his eyes, obviously deprived of sleep for whatever reason.

He wore a green hoodie with brown cargo shorts, his hoodie was oversized, that was for sure.

Under the hoodie, he worse a blue t-shirt.

The child didn't wear any shoes.

He just sat there, staring off into nothing while his Mother and her boyfriend drunkenly bickered over money or food or something.. He wasn't sure, that was all grown up stuff.

If this was a normal family, the child would be in tears, but this one was used to it, so he just turned on his radio and put it on full blast, so it wasn't uncommon for 'Rock it on', 'Funky Dealer' and numerous other tunes to blast through the house on a daily basis.

Until he decided to talk.

"Mum..."

"WHAT IS IT, BOY?!"

"Can we have steak for dinner, yo?"

The whole house went quiet, despite the simple, sweet, innocence of the question.

"That isn't a question to be asking.."

"But I really want steak, yo!"

His Mother's boyfriend sighed, walking out the door and leaving the Mother and child to talk.

After arguing a lot, he got his steak, and sat there, happy and innocent, while his Mother and her boyfriend's bickering got violent.

This continued for years on end, until one day, at the age of 15, he just left, without a question asked.

Adjusting his sunglasses, an almost evil grin spread across his face.

He was free.

And with that, he walked away and into the city known as Tokyo-To.

Of course, this boy seemed to be a magnet for bad luck, because as soon as he arrived at the Shibuya Terminal, it started to rain.

He groaned, running for cover under a buss shelter.

Damn it, this was inconvenient.

In the midst of the rain, the radio began to play.

This seemed to lighten up his mood drastically.

"... Funky Dealer, yo."

He sat listening for a long time, until the police shut it off due to it being a song played on Jet Set Radio, a pirate, Rudie favourite radio station.

It took a few days, but The boy managed to get a job at a flower shop, he was called gay quite often, but he didn't mind, it was a good job.

Plus, only $30 and he could afford those fancy roller blades he had his eyes on..

He had had an interest in Rudies for a while now, and became interested in becoming one himself, despite the foul rumours he had heard.

A menace to society..

Hell on wheels..

Reckless idiots..

He just ignored them and, once he bought his skates, looked into joining a gang called the GGs..

Of course, Yoyo had already fallen asleep before he could finish his story, the rest had just, well, played out in his head.

Gum had left for her bed, and Yoyo just lay there, hugging a small, tattered plush of Meowth..

Seemed his past wasn't that far behind him..

/ Hope you enjoyed, R&R!


End file.
